1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for driving a discharge lamp.
2. Related Art
As discharge lamps used as light sources in projectors (projection devices), high-intensity discharge lamps (HID lamp) such as a high-pressure mercury lamp, a metal halide lamp, and a high-pressure sodium lamp are widely known. Generally, the discharge lamp of a projector emits light by receiving the supply of an alternating current (AC) and generating discharge light caused by arc discharge generated between two electrodes.
A lamp driving device configured to drive the discharge lamp includes a start-up circuit (igniter) configured to apply a start-up pulse to the electrodes of the discharge lamp for starting the operation of the discharge lamp. Generally, the start-up pulse reaches a relatively high voltage of about 5 to 12 kilovolt (kV). In JP-A-2001-257091, a lamp driving device of a discharge lamp includes a start-up circuit applying a start-up pulse is described.
In a case where a start-up pulse is repeatedly generated in a lamp driving device, insulation of electric circuits configuring the lamp driving device slowly deteriorates. However, sufficient review on breakdown of a lamp driving device that is accompanied with deterioration of the insulation due to the start-up pulses has not been made. The breakdown of the lamp driving device accompanied by the deterioration of insulation can render the discharge lamp unable to be normally driven. Accordingly, the performance of the discharge lamp cannot be sufficiently realized.